The present invention relates to a device for switching between signals of different radio frequencies. More particularly, it relates to a radio frequency switching circuit device wherein an LC circuit is inserted between two terminals, while a diode is shunted, and wherein the diode is controlled into its nonconductive state and its conductive state by a D.C. voltage, whereby the path between the two terminals is switched between a conductive state and a nonconductive state with respect to a radio frequency signal.
In, for example, video equipment etc., there have heretofore been used radio frequency switching circuit devices in which two or more radio frequency signals are switched and then supplied to a single terminal. As will be described in detail later, such devices have the disadvantages of inferior intermodulation characteristics and a heavy transmission loss.